


Settling In

by trainwhistlesatnight



Series: Yes, She Is [1]
Category: Khonjin House (Web Series), Supermental (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Pent needs to accept that Shelby really is dead, but-Its hard, to say the least.





	Settling In

**Author's Note:**

> They/Them pronouns for Pent  
> This was a request on Tumblr, feel free to hmu at train-whistles-at-night there!

   " _No, no! This word needs me! It needs me Smack, it needs me!_ " Pent screeched, their throat feeling raw as they were dragged by one of their feet away from the blinding spotlight in an otherwise lightless void. They scrabbled at the ground, trying to grab on to anything that would keep them there.

  
   " _THEY NEED ME! STOP! THEY NEED ME, THEY NEED ME, THEY NEED ME! I'M GOD HERE I HAVE BALANCE AND PEACE I HAVE EVERYTHING THEY COULD EVER NEED! THEY NEED ME!_ "

   Their foot was pulled harder. Smack's voice was low, steady, and sharp as a knife, and Pent was sure if he could chop off Pent's other foot with words alone, he would.

  
   Wait.

  
   Their foot.

  
   That's it.

  
   In a quick moment, they used their weight to twist their foot in Smack's grip just enough for it to come out of the metal socket. Smack made a surprised noise as Pent was already crawling as quickly as they could manage on their arms back to the spotlight, cackling with deranged delight.

  
   "They- th- they need me, I ca- can be there, I can be a God again, I can take my powers, I can find Shelby, I know she's not dead _she's not shesn ot sh esnpt shesnot SHESNOTSHESNOTSHESNOT **S H E S N O T D E A D-"**_

  
   Their hand touched the spotlight, and they forced their way through the portal to the world they made.

  
   They slammed onto the ground, grunting, but the adrenaline keeping them going for now.

  
   They quickly started to crawl again, wiping blood from their sight as it dropped and obscured their vision.

  
   They soon arrived at Fratelli's pizza.

   Well, the back alley behind it. It was late, and the security light came on as it registered Pent's movement.

  
   They slammed on the back door with their fist, most their body still on the rough pavement, their face, arms, and upper torso stained and smeared with blood. Their head pounded as they screeched to be let inside. They had to talk to Gino.

  
   He knew something.

  
   He had to know something.

  
   But instead, Khonjin opened the door, and looked at Pent with tired weary eyes. Pent, somehow, felt frozen in place where they were.

   Like they didn't expect to see the double they made in a world that they made.

  
   Khonjin sat down, criss cross in Pent's way, and sighed.

  
   "I thought this would be over with.."

  
   "There's- I still have things to do. I still-"

  
   "No, Pent. You don't."

  
   "Yes, yes I do, i-I have to-"

  
   "No.. Pent. Shelby is dead. The Shelby you knew, and was your friend. Is dead." Khonjin took a deep breath, "your powers were transferred to me, and you're in no state to take them back. You're not God here anymore, and really, we don't need you. And.. This is, really, an unfair amount of things on you to change so.. Out of no where, it seems.. And I'm.. I'm so sorry..." Khonjin closed his eyes, as he felt Pent grab his pant leg.

  
   And Pent sobbed. Pent cried and cried and cried, and bled and bled. They screamed and yelled and beat the ground with their fists. When they finally were sat up, they beat on themselves, slamming their fists into their thighs and legs, scratching their arms, trying to draw more blood, trying to feel anything that hurt worse than having to take in that she really was gone.

  
   But it hurt, it hurt so bad, and they cried till their throat was raw, and they tasted copper in their mouth, they had thrown up from crying twice, and there were tear stains making district trails on their blood covered face.

  
   And Khonjin stayed the while, comforting them best he could. He summoned a small fire to keep them warm, and tissue after tissue till Pent had cried themselves to sleep.

  
   Khonjin felt bad, for everything. For having taken Pent's one thing that they still had away from them but.. Pent couldn't be trusted with it..

  
   Not anymore.

  
   Not like this...


End file.
